Time Travelling Adventures
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: This is more than one story, I just didn't feel like making them all different stories all together. You'll be able to tell Story One from Story Two. Both stories use OCs and only Next Gen based.


_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.**_

"I hate you." She grumbled. She turned and stormed from the room, letting the back door slam behind her.

"Ooooooh, Teddy, you're in trouble!" Louis Weasley yelped, giggling madly. 25 Teddy turned and in one swift movement, knocked the blonde 18 year old onto the ground.

Louis kept giggling. Teddy shook his head and followed Victoire, ignoring Louis.

"Vic!" He called. "Come on, Vic!" He yelled. "Come back inside! It's cold out!"

Vic was sitting under a tree, in the snow. "Vic. Come inside. It's cold." Teddy said.

"No." Vic said, pouting.

"Vic...inside. Now. It's cold." Teddy repeated, this time slower. Vic, who was 22, was about as mature as her 18 year old brother. The only mature-ish one from those 3 Weasley kids was Dominique, and she giggled a lot too.

Victoire was the oldest and had the trademark Weasley red hair, but her mother's dark blue eyes. Dominique, the middle child, had dark red hair and brown eyes. And Louis, the youngest, was the only blonde.

Teddy, who had been 6 feet tall since he was 17, bent over and actually picked her up. Vic squealed as Teddy carried her back to the house.

Teddy, Vic and Dominique had been put in charge of making sure their teenage cousins didn't end up murdering anyone, destroying the house, or anything of the likes.

All the adults (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Percy and Audrey) had all gone to Romania, where Charlie was sick.

Teddy set Vic down on the couch, and turned to Dom and Louis, who were (as usual), giggling madly. "Do you two ever stop giggling?" Teddy asked. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"James, Fred and Albus are in the attic, Lily, Rose and Roxeanne are in the basement, and Hugo's reading in the library with Molly and Lucy." Dom said, pushing her red curls out of her face.

"Can you go get Lily, Rose, and the twins?" Teddy asked. "They're the only helpful ones around here."

Dom jumped up, and stumbled, before going to get the girls. Dom had been on the recieving end of many jokes about her clumsiness from most of her Uncles, except for Charlie and Bill who were quiet when the jokes started.

"Hey! Guess who's here!" A voice said from the door. In strolled a familiar blonde 18 year old boy with blazing green eyes. Lou jumped up, also tripped and skipped over to where Will Finnigan was standing.

"Will!" Lou yelled, grabbing Will in a hug. "Lou Lou!" Will said.

Vic sniggered. "That sounds like a girl name."

Teddy chuckled. He turned just as the living room door opened, and the rest of the teenagers ran into the room.

"Teddy!" Lily Luna said, her voice whining "James has a Time Turner, and he won't stop playing with it!"

Dom went over and hugged Will.

With 14 teenagers in the living room, it was crowded and noisy. James was arguing with Vic now, who was telling him to put the Time Turner back where had found it. "James, put it back! It might break! We'd all get in trouble if it did!" She yelled.

James swung it by the chain. "Oooh! Little Vicky's scared it's going to break! Oh no, we'd better listen, eh, Fred? She may go crying to our parents." He taunted. He was taller than Vic, even though she was older than him.

Fred, who was standing behind Vic, laughed. Vic turned on him, but before she could say anything, there was a twinkling noise.

"James, what have you done?" Teddy yelled.

The sand from the Time Turner glowed bright blue and exploded into the room, blinding all 14 teens.

They all felt themselves falling, and when they struck a floor of some sort, they could see again.

"Ow, Al! Get off me!" Rose screeched.

"I'm not on you!" Albus yelled. "Lily's on me!"

"Sorry, Rose, I landed on you." Hugo said.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FRED GIDEON WEASLEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU BLUMBERING IDIOTS?" Victoire screamed.

"Everyone quiet!" Teddy snapped. "Get up, guys."

The teens finally untangled themselves, and finally all got to their feet, and turned to find themselves face-to-face with a group of adults holding wands.

Not just any adults, but the Order of the Phoenix. More disturbing, some of the dead members were standing there, perfectly alive.

Teddy caught sight of his parents. His Dad was next to Sirius, his Mum over by Mad-Eye.

"You lot! The ones with the wands! Drop them!" Sirius yelled.

Teddy looked around. Him, Vic, Dom, MollyII, Lucy and Lou had pulled their wands out. Slowly, they all put their wands away.

Teddy stepped forward, his hands raised.

"We can explain." He said.

"I'd like to see you try." Sirius said, staring at Teddy.

Teddy sighed. "This is going to sound crazy, but give us a chance to explain it. We're from about... 27 years on the future."

"Prove it." Tonks demanded.

"Here." Vic said, holding out the broken Time Turner.

Tonks took it, not lowering her wand.

"You can use Ligilimens on me if you want." Teddy said.

Tonks looked him in the eye. Teddy felt her invade his mind, and he willed away any memories that would give away who he was entirely, and just allowed her to see what had happened.

Tonks pulled back. "They're not lying." She said, stepping back.

"Introduce yourselves. You first, boy." Mad-Eye said, pointing at Teddy.

"Well, I'm Teddy. I'm 25, I'm an Auror. I was a Hufflepuff in my years at Hogwarts." Teddy said.

"Full name, Teddy?'' Tonks asked.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy said, quickly, dreading the reactions from the Order.

"Wait. And you're 25, you said? But, you guys are from 27 years in the future?" Lupin asked. "AND your last name is Lupin...?"

"Yes." Teddy said.

"How are you related to me...?" Lupin asked.

Teddy had been dreading this. He took a deep breath. "I'm your son." He said.

"Who's your mot- OH." Lupin froze halfway through the sentence, noticing Teddy's hair become a black-blue color when Teddy had spoken. Lupin looked over at Tonks, who was staring wide-eyed. It had gone silent.

"I knew it." Sirius said, laughing. "You knocked my cousin up!"

Tonks' face and hair turned bright red when Sirius said this, and Lupin looked awkward.

"No. I. Did. Not." Lupin said.

"Not yet." Teddy said. "I'm not to be born until 1998."

"Well, then. Moony, don't try to avoid it! You can't change the future! You HAVE to knock her up now! Or, in a year or so, I guess." Sirius said.

"You! Blonde boy! Who're you?" Mad-Eye demanded, pointing at Will.

"Will Finnigan, sir. I finished Hogwarts last year, I was a Slytherin, sir. My father is Seamus Finnigan. I don't know my Mum. She's dead, died a long time ago. I'm 18, sir."

"I see." Mad-Eye said.

"Wait, Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Yeah..." Will said.

"You!" Mad-Eye said, pointing at Vic. "Who're you?"

"Victoire Weasley, sir. I am 22, dating Teddy. My father is Bill Weasley, my Mum is Fleur Delacour. I was a Gryffindor." Vic said.

"Wait, wait. Me and Fleur?" Bill asked. "We have a daughter?"

"Oi! You've got 2 daughters!" Dom said, stumbling forward. "Dominique Weasley. 20 years old. I was a Slytherin."

"So we have 2 kids?" Bill asked.

"3!" Louis said, skipping forward. "Louis Weasley. I'm 18. I just finished Hogwarts, and I was a Ravenclaw."

"Oh boy." Bill said. "We just need a Hufflepuff kid to unite all four houses."

"Actually, you pretty much adopted Teddy as sort of your own son when...Umm, yeah. As your own son, and he's a Hufflepuff, so you pretty much have all four houses." Vic said.

"Wait..." Tonks said. "Why did Bill 'adopt' Teddy? Did me and Remus go like, mentally insane or something?"

"I would have rathered that." Teddy mumbled.

"We...abandoned you?" Lupin asked.

_*****AGES ARE AS FOLLOWS: **_

_**(Next Gen)  
>Teddy- 25<br>Vic- 22  
>Dom, MollyII and Lucy- 20<br>Lou,James, Fred II- 18  
>Rose, Albus- 17<br>Lily Luna, Hugo, Roxanne- 15 **_

_**(Earlier Gen)  
>Tonks- 2223  
>Lupin- 36<br>Sirius- 36  
>Harry- 15<br>Hermione- 15  
>Ron- 15<br>Ginny- 14  
>Fred&amp;George- 1718  
>Bill- 24<strong>_


End file.
